


Alpha Pride and Omega Prejudice

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Balls and Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Times, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Historical Accuracy, Longing and Need, M/M, Marriage and Family, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overcoming Prejudices, Proposals, Wedding Night, Weddings, a reimagining of Pride and Prejudice A/O style, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: In a world where male Omegas are rare and highly prized, Marco goes into heat unexpectedly when he dances with Lord Robert at a ball. Can he overcome his prejudices about Alphas? Can the seemingly arrogant Lord Robert bring himself to overcome his pride? Can the two of them find a way to be happy together?If you've read the book, watched the TV series, seen one of the films, you know how this ends. But you'll also know that their journey may not be entirely straightforward!An A/B/O reimagining of 'Pride and Prejudice'.





	1. The ball at Netherfield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkquill22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkquill22/gifts).



> My dear pinkquill22
> 
> A blue bird as dark as night told me that you were having a birthday. So this fic is to wish you a wonderful birthday, filled with joy and happiness. It is also a small thank you for each and every one of your lovely comments.
> 
> I have been wanting to write a historical A/B/O for some time and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. And there are some similarities between this and the historical Robert and Marco fic that you first commented on, which seemed appropriate. This fic will 100% have a very happy ending though, I can promise that. I hope that you like it.

Marco entered the ballroom with his sister on his arm. The room was beautiful, glittering with mirrors and crystal chandeliers, hundreds of candles illuminating the elegantly dressed dancing couples tracing elaborate and complicated patterns across the floor. The music transported him to a heavenly place and he couldn’t help swaying in time to it as he walked. Marco loved music, he loved to dance, but he hated these occasions.

He hated being on display like this. He hated all the vain, shallow posturing going on around him. He hated the falseness and backstabbing that poisoned so-called polite society. Most of all he hated the arrogant, aristocratic Alphas who were here hunting suitable mates, looking for someone to breed with, someone to perpetuate their supposedly superior Alpha genes. A ball wasn’t for dancing, or conversation or for enjoying the company of friends. It was a naked exercise in the display of power. And above all it was a mating ritual.

That was why they were here. His sister had fallen in love with an Alpha, a rich, good-looking, titled Alpha who could have had his pick of the available Omegas. But Lord Thomas didn’t seem to be like the others. He was gentle, kind and considerate, who seemed not to mind that Marco’s sister was ‘only’ a Beta. So Marco was happy to act as his sister’s chaperone, hoping against experience that things would be different for her, that Lord Thomas would stay true to his promises, that her heart wouldn’t end up being broken and trampled into the dirt by Alpha pride.

Female Omegas from the right background were at a premium, so some Alphas had to make do with Beta mates, even if they were seen as second best and less likely to produce Alpha children. Male Omegas were extremely rare indeed and thus precious and valuable, highly sought after by male Alphas who preferred to take a mate of their own gender who could still give them children.

As an attractive Omega from a good if not particularly wealthy family, Marco knew that he could make his family’s fortune by offering himself in marriage. But he would never do that. He could never let himself become the property of a proud, arrogant Alpha. And he could never let himself be used as a vessel to carry the heir of an Alpha, not for all the money or security in the land. Not even for the sake of his family, much as he loved them.

He kept his opinions to himself however, playing the game without ever giving anything of his true self away, determined not to damage his sisters’ chances on the marriage market. Even though sometimes, just sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to be really and truly loved by someone who could see him as their equal. He wondered what it would feel like to be held and kissed, to have someone to soothe him and take care of him when he burnt in the painful fire of his heat, to turn the scorching pain into a furnace of pleasure.

And there were moments of weakness in which he longed to be able to rock a child of his own in his arms one day, even if he knew that would always remain an impossible dream for him. He had just turned twenty-eight. In a few years he would cease to be of interest as an eligible Omega mate. He just had stay strong, to hold out against every Alpha who sought to make him theirs.

The air of the crowded ballroom was thick with the intermingled scents of dozens of guests, but Marco’s sensitive nose could still pick out the distinctive scent of one particular Alpha: dark and dangerous, seductive and beguiling. He hadn’t expected him to be here tonight, he had thought that he would be miles away at his country seat, at Pemberley, not here, not tonight of all nights.

Marco was too close to going into heat to be around him, to be so near to the one Alpha his traitorous body insisted on responding to quite against his will or inclination. And he was reacting to him, he couldn’t help it. He could feel his pupils widening, his body temperature rising, his formal evening dress becoming snugger round his groin. And above all he could feel what he hated most, what made him feel shameful and weak, the telltale wetness of slick that told him just how much he craved to be taken by an Alpha, by one particular Alpha to be precise.

It was a great misfortune that the most obnoxious, arrogant, proud Alpha Marco had ever encountered, the Alpha who had confirmed that every prejudice he had ever held about Alphas was true, just happened to be Lord Thomas’s closest friend. It was even more unfortunate that Lord Thomas listened to his best friend and that the happiness of Marco’s sister therefore depended on his good opinion.

And it was yet more unfortunate that Marco was inexplicably attracted to this Alpha, that he always had to fight to resist the overwhelming temptation to drop to his knees before him and beg him to take him, to make him his. And, just to complete his misery and humiliation, the Alpha in question seemed to be both repelled by Marco and his family and fascinated by him at one and the same time. He had caught him staring at him more than once, but only when the Alpha believed he was unobserved.

So Marco held his head high as he led his sister over to where Lord Thomas was standing. His heart melted a little as he watched the young man’s face light up when he saw his sister. Lord Thomas had a tousled mop of dark blond hair and blue-green eyes that sparkled and danced whenever his cheeky boyish grin came out to play. And he was smiling as he held his arm out to Marco’s sister and the two of them skipped off happily together to join the dancing throng.

That left Marco alone facing _him_.

Lord Robert appraised him with a quizzical gaze. Marco had to admit that the man was unquestionably handsome. He was tall with an upright, aristocratic bearing. His skin was lightly tanned from being outside so much. The Alpha clearly spent long hours in the saddle. The shapely firmness of his thighs and buttocks that Marco was trying so hard not to notice made that obvious. But it was his eyes that were always Marco’s undoing, clear, deep, blue eyes that he wanted to dive into, like diving into a pool of cool, welcoming water on a scorching hot summer’s day.

Marco wasn’t one to give in without a fight, to back down from an Alpha, from any Alpha, no matter how handsome or rich he was. So he met his gaze with a challenge of his own.

‘I don’t understand your objections to their match. My sister is beautiful and good and kind. She and Lord Thomas clearly love each other. Why do you oppose their union so much?’

‘I have nothing against your sister, Mr Reus. I just think that my friend could do better, with his title, his looks and his money. That he could find a more fitting mistress for his great estate, an Omega for example, from a better family. It’s nothing personal, just my opinion.’

Red sparks flashed in Marco’s eyes. Lord Robert was being honest at least, but it sounded so cold and calculating, so mercenary. ‘But what of her good character? What of love? They love each other. Is that not as important?’

There was a look that Marco couldn’t read in the Alpha’s eyes, something distant, hidden and guarded. If this hadn’t been Lord Robert he would have said that it was sadness or regret.

‘I was raised to believe that love was an irrelevance, that it didn’t matter. That wealth and breeding were of paramount importance.’ He stretched his hand out to Marco. ‘Would you do me the honour of the next dance, Mr Reus?’

Marco couldn’t say no, not without risking his sister’s happiness. So he took Lord Robert’s outstretched hand, letting him lead him onto the dancefloor.

The Alpha moved elegantly, even if he did remind Marco of a predator, of one of the big cats he had seen pictures of in books about India. But he had to admit that they made an impressive and well-matched couple, blond and dark, tall and well-built, as they walked hand in hand to the dancefloor, taking their place at the head of the waiting line of dancers.

All eyes turned to look at them as they bowed low before one another, before Marco followed the darkly handsome Alpha’s lead in the steps of the _Allemande._ Their hands remained linked throughout the dance, their bodies turning and twisting dangerously close to each other for an Omega about to go into heat. They were so well matched in height that they could pirouette effortlessly and elegantly underneath one other’s upraised arms.

Every time Marco came closer to Lord Robert’s body, he was almost overcome by the force of the Alpha’s addictively potent scent. Marco felt hotter and hotter, his burning need building and growing, the proof of his arousal brushing against his dance partner every time he twirled in his arms. And he hoped that the aristocratic Alpha couldn’t sense just how wet and needy Marco was as the intricate pattern of the dance forced him to rub his back against his partner’s body, that he couldn’t smell how sweet and musky his scent was becoming, advertising that he was an Omega looking for an Alpha to take care of his needs. Marco wasn’t wholly sure, but he suspected that Lord Robert hadn’t remained entirely unaffected by having a handsome, obviously aroused Omega so close to him either.

The half an hour that the dance lasted felt like an eternity to Marco, an eternity of agony made worse by the fact that Lord Robert didn’t converse with his partner like he was meant to, casting aside the conventions of polite society. Instead he just looked steadily at Marco, gazing at him with those piercing blue eyes from under hooded lids.

At long last the dance was over and Marco made to flee, but Lord Robert caught his arm, ‘Will you do me the honour of a second dance, Mr Reus?’

Marco bit his lip, unsure what to do. It was acceptable for a couple to dance together twice, to give them sufficient opportunities for conversation and flirtation, not that he and Lord Robert were engaging in either of those possibilities. Thus it would be rude to refuse and he had to think of his sister’s happiness. So he nodded curtly, allowing the Alpha to lead him back onto the dancefloor.

This time they danced a _Cotillion_ , the formation with just four couples giving even more opportunities for physical contact between them, every single one of which Marco cursed.

They still didn’t speak and, despite his best intentions, Marco couldn’t help admiring his Alpha partner. As always, Lord Robert was impeccably turned out, his starched white shirt finished with an elaborately tied snow-white cravat. He wore black breeches with black stockings, having not yet adopted the latest fashion for trousers that the dandies affected, and his shoes were of the softest leather, allowing him to move effortlessly in the complex figures of the dance.

His long-tailed jacket was black as well, with two lines of silver buttons running down the front. It was tightly fitted to Lord Robert’s body, drawing attention to his powerful physique. And Marco gulped as he looked down at where the crisp, clean lines of the front of the close-fitting jacket perfectly framed the Alpha’s groin, making Marco think about parts of Lord Robert’s body that he would rather not call to mind.

Marco had been hot since he walked into the ballroom, but now he was burning up as the room swayed around him, making him feel light headed. He would have sworn that he was drunk were it not for the fact that he had only drank one cup of punch. Perhaps he was faint from lack of food? The ball supper would not be served until much later, even if the nausea caused by the combination of his upcoming heat and the overwhelming scent pouring off Lord Robert made it unlikely that he would be unable to stomach any of the lavish repast that would be on offer.

He was preparing to excuse himself, needing to escape before he embarrassed himself, when all of a sudden the ballroom seemed to start revolving. And then the world went black as he crumpled gracefully into Lord Robert’s waiting arms.

Marco came to in an antechamber with no idea of how long he had been unconscious. He felt just so very comfortable though, cradled in a pair of strong, supportive arms. He instinctively nestled closer, burying his nose deeper into the fabric of the man’s jacket, inhaling his delicious scent, a scent which was both soothing and arousing: Lord Robert’s scent.

Lord Robert’s scent!

Marco jerked his head away at that realisation, trying to tear himself from the Alpha’s arms.

But the dark-haired man refused to let him go, asking instead ‘How long is it until your next heat?’

‘Two or three days, no more. I shouldn’t have come tonight, it was too big a risk. But my sister was desperate to be here for Lord Thomas, since he was hosting this ball. And I thought that … ’ Marco didn’t finish the sentence, not wanting to say that he had thought that he would have been safe because he believed that the Alpha in whose arms he lay would not be here, the one Alpha who could have this effect on him.

A pair of clear blue eyes looked at him appraisingly. ‘I see. But the problem is that I don’t think you have two or three days left now. And there is a pack of baying Alphas out there. I had to growl rather aggressively at them to be able to carry you off to safety and I think that Thomas might well have had to hit one or two to deter the others. He is a lot tougher than he looks.’

Despite the circumstances, Marco couldn’t help smiling weakly.

‘I know that it is less than ideal, but you need an Alpha to take the worst edge of off your heat so that we can get you home safely. I promise that I won’t take you. I won’t claim you. I’ll just do the absolute minimum necessary to help you. And this isn’t the time or the place anyway. And then I will have my carriage brought round to take you and your sister home.’

Marco wanted to say no, he wanted to protest. But surprisingly enough he believed what Lord Robert had said. The man might be an arrogant, proud Alpha, but he was honest, a man of his word. Marco knew that. And unfortunately Marco suspected that he might be right. He felt so bad that he didn’t even know if he could even stand up on his own right now. His heats were getting worse the older he got, the urges stronger and more painful. Marco knew that too.

So he nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

There was a soft look in the Alpha’s eyes that belied the reddish glow round his pupils. He laid Marco down gently, pillowing his head on the jacket that had obviously been removed while he was still unconscious.

Marco shut his eyes tight, balling his fists so hard that his nails dug into his palms, hard enough to draw blood. He hated this. He hated his body betraying him like this. He hated needing an Alpha like this. He hated being wet and hard for this arrogant Alpha. And he hated how much he wanted this.

He hated how good it felt as Robert eased his breeches and underclothing down, leaving him with nothing to hide his naked want and need. He hated the fact that he took pride and pleasure in Robert’s soft growl, that the Alpha clearly appreciated what he saw in front of him. And he really, really hated the whimpering, mewling sound that escaped his lips as he felt the Alpha’s breath ghosting over the hot, velvety soft, incredibly sensitive skin of his erect member.

And then he stopped hating. He stopped everything but enjoying. Enjoying the feel of Robert burying his face in his groin, nosing about in the soft, red-gold hair, luxuriating in his Omega scent. Enjoying the feeling of a hot, wet tongue licking up the length of his shaft, massaging the thick vein that throbbed there.

He yelped as an agile and skilled tongue explored the engorged tip of his manhood, wet with the creamy desire leaking from him. And he yelped even louder as Robert swallowed him down, twisting his fingers deep into the Alpha’s dark hair, holding his head in place more assertively than was proper for a good Omega. But Marco didn’t care. The only thing that mattered right now was the warm, wet pressure of Robert’s mouth moving up and down on him, driving him to his climax. This felt so much better, so much more arousing and more satisfying, than the touch of his own hand ever had.

Marco almost didn’t notice what else Robert was doing, until he felt two long, elegant fingers slipping into him where he was humiliatingly wet, open and needy. This was the first time Marco had ever felt anything inside him and it was earth shatteringly good. He wanted more. He needed more. And then he felt the Alpha’s fingers curling into a tender, responsive spot on the walls of his intimate passage that made him see stars.

Marco howled as he found his release, howling as he spilled himself in the Alpha’s mouth, the sensation of Robert’s fingers pulsing and probing in him intensifying his climax more than he had believed possible.

It took a moment for the waves of pleasure flowing through him to subside and he lay there, revelling in the sheer bliss of being so beautifully satisfied before having to face the harsh reality of what had just taken place.

He wasn’t even humiliated by the sticky, wet noise Robert’s fingers made as they pulled out of him. The Alpha was kneeling between his spread thighs and he could see that he had enjoyed it too. The way Robert licked every last drop of the Omega’s essence from his lips made that clear and could almost have made Marco hard again, ready for more.

There was a look on Robert’s face that he couldn’t read. ‘You’re untouched? You’ve never … ?’

Marco flushed red, but remained defiant, refusing to apologise for his choices. ‘No, I’ve never even let an Alpha touch me until … until you. I’ve sworn never to let an Alpha have me. Not until … not until I can find someone who loves me for who I am, not just because I am an eligible Omega. Not until I can find someone who can treat me as an equal, who wants a relationship that is a genuine partnership. And yes, I know that means that I will probably be alone for the rest of my days.’

He folded his arms defensively, waiting for Robert to react. But what Robert did next shocked him to the core. The Alpha stretched his hand out, sliding it between Marco’s open thighs once again, coating his fingers in copious quantities of his slick. Then he smeared Marco’s slick over his exposed skin, scent marking all of his pulse points, ensuring that anyone he came into contact with would know that he had been deeply intimate with this particular Omega.

Lord Robert stood up. 'I’ll leave you alone to compose yourself. The carriage will be waiting out front for you in half an hour. My man will bring your sister to you and make sure that you are unmolested on the way out. He’s a Beta and knows how to handle himself. You will be quite safe, I can assure you of that.’

He walked out, closing the door behind him without a backwards glance.

Now Marco was humiliated. He had trusted this man, made himself vulnerable in front of him, and he had repaid him like that, wanting every other Alpha who crossed his path to know what he had done, that he had been the one who had finally conquered the elusive Mr Reus.

He had been right to mistrust all Alphas. They were proud, arrogant and careless, only using others to fulfil their own selfish needs and desires, trampling over the feelings and emotions of those they believed to be less worthy. And Lord Robert was the worst of them all.

What Marco wouldn’t admit to himself was that he felt cold and lonely, suppressing a pained whimper as he fought back the longing he had for an Alpha of his own to hold him close and safe right now. Instead he let the raging fire of his anger burn hot inside him.


	2. At the ball ... a week later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long chapter, but it - hopefully - explains the reasoning behind how Robert and Marco behaved in the first chapter. It follows the plot of the book as closely as possible in a short A/B/O inspired fic.

Robert stood with his back against the wall of the ballroom, his hands clasped firmly behind him, his face dark, glowering and forbidding. He knew that he was being impolite to the point of rudeness. As an eligible bachelor, etiquette demanded that he should ask some of the ladies present to dance, but the only person Robert wanted to dance with was the handsome, infuriating man whose hair shone red-gold in the flickering candle light.

The Alpha sighed. He was one of the richest men in the land, with the heavy responsibility of a vast estate to manage. He could have his pick of willing Omegas, male or female, to carry on his family line. But instead he was inexplicably drawn to this independent, opinionated, outspoken, stubborn, beautiful, strong Omega, even though he knew that he shouldn’t want him like this, even though he had tried so hard to fight his feelings, his unworthy impulses. He came from a proud and noble lineage and his responsibilities to his family name and to Pemberley were more important than his own desires.

He had forced himself to act as a gentleman should when Marco had gone into heat during their dance, when he had collapsed unconscious into his waiting arms. If he had let his base instincts take control, he would simply have carried Marco to his carriage and ordered his coachman to drive as fast as he could to Pemberley. Truth be told, he could have taken Marco there and then in his carriage, behaving like an animal, not like the civilised, respectable gentlemen he was.

And when he had learned that Marco was intact, that he had had the strength of will to never even let an Alpha touch him until now, he had irrationally wanted to make sure that no other Alpha would ever lay a finger on this very special Omega. Especially not _him_. Robert was overcome with rage and jealousy every time he saw them talking together, every time he saw flirting _him_ flirting with Marco. He wanted to tell Marco the truth, but that would mean betraying the confidence of another, of the person who was dearest to him in the whole world.

Marco’s passionate speech had been like a knife through the heart. Marco deserved an Alpha who could love him and cherish him and respect him the way he deserved. Walking out of that anteroom and leaving Marco alone was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he had done it, albeit with his fists clenched tight enough to leave deep red crescents indented on his palms.

That night he had tossed and turned in his bed, suffering terribly in the pain of his rut triggered by the most fascinating and desirable Omega he had ever set eyes upon. Like Marco, he suffered alone. For Robert too had sworn a vow only to give himself to the one worthy to be his mate, to the one who would not only bear his mating mark on their throat, but his wedding ring on their finger. The one fit to stand by his side as master or mistress of Pemberley.

Many aristocratic Alphas mated out of love or lust and married another out of duty, but Robert would never do that. He wanted to find his one and only who would share his life and his love, his home and his bed, who would help him to bear the weighty responsibilities that lay on his shoulders. As was expected from someone in his position, he had been with Omegas when he was younger and had learned how to take care of an Omega in heat, but that held no attraction for him now he had reached adulthood and was free to make his own decisions.

He was a proud Alpha. He knew that those who didn’t truly know him believed him to be arrogant, always keeping himself aloof and apart. But Robert wasn’t just proud of his family name, he was proud of the fact that he didn’t behave as other Alphas did, taking and using Omegas as playthings, indulging their basest instincts without a second thought. He kept himself pure, even though he burned with flaming desire and shameful, lustful thoughts. Especially about Marco.

He could have ordered one of his household staff to help ease the burning fire of his rut. Indeed one of them would have done so willingly for their beloved master. But he couldn’t ask that of another. And while it would have been pleasurable for a fleeting moment, he would have felt worse afterwards, wracked with guilt and shame. And so he had suffered alone, with only his pride to keep him company and give him solace. With the delicious taste of Marco on his tongue and the intoxicating scent of the Omega’s slick on his skin.

Lord Thomas was also waiting for the only one he wanted to dance with, Marco’s sister. But Thomas was different from him, lighter and sunnier, less tortured by his responsibilities. Perhaps that was explained by the fact that Thomas felt less weighed down by centuries of inherited duty and obligation? Netherfield Park was leased rather than passed down from father to son from generation to generation.

Thomas’s father was an extremely wealthy merchant who had married an impoverished Omega heiress, the sole surviving heir to her family’s title. In the absence of any other heirs, the king had decreed that the title should pass to Lord Thomas rather than be lost to history. That was why Robert believed that Thomas should marry an Omega from a good family to sire Alpha heirs and rebuild the family line. But Thomas had fallen in love instead, had given his heart away to a Beta. And so Robert was left feeling like a hypocrite, urging Lord Thomas not to marry Marco’s sister for what he still believed were good reasons, while he himself burned and longed for Marco.

Unlike Robert, Thomas was doing his duty and dancing with the unattached ladies. But only ever one dance before he politely excused himself. And every time someone entered the ballroom, he couldn’t help himself from looking round, hoping that it would be the one he was waiting for.

Eventually he came over to stand by Robert. It had gone well after ten in the evening by now. There would only be two more dances before supper was served.

‘You should stop scowling at everyone like that, Robert. You have a face on you that could sour milk and scare small children,’ Thomas chided him. ‘He’ll come, I am sure of that. My beloved would have sent me a note if she couldn’t come. And Mr Reus is a true gentleman, he’d never allow his sister to attend an assembly such as this without a proper chaperone.’

Robert snorted, annoyed and amused that Thomas had seen through him so easily. Thomas was one of the few people who knew him best, who saw the real Robert and not just his public façade. He knew that there were those who wondered how the dark, serious Alpha could be so such close friends with the more carefree and relaxed Lord Thomas.

Robert’s thoughts were interrupted as his nose quite literally twitched. It was him. He was here. Robert would know that scent anywhere. But something was wrong. There was a sinister, dark, unhealthy note lurking underneath Marco’s sweet, intoxicating scent. And Robert could see that Marco was paler than usual, the violet shadows underneath his eyes even more pronounced than normal, as he came over to them with his sister on his arm.

Thomas’s face lit up as he spied his love. He couldn’t help himself from grinning broadly as he saw her, his eyes sparkling and dancing with joy and excitement.

As always, Thomas’s enthusiasm was infectious and broke down all of Robert’s hard fought for resolve. He couldn’t help himself. And so, almost against his will, he heard himself asking, ‘Will you do me the honour of this next dance, Mr Reus?’

***

Marco felt terrible. He had made it home before the worst of his heat had overtaken him, but it had been hard this time, truly hard. His sister had stayed with him as long as he’d permitted her to, sponging him down with cool water, trying in vain to soothe him. But finally he had sent her away, not wanting anyone who loved him to see him suffering and vulnerable like this.

It was getting harder and harder for him to endure his heat alone, without giving in to an Alpha. And this time was hardest of all. Every time he closed his eyes his dreams were haunted by a pair of brilliant blue eyes belonging to a handsome, dark-haired Alpha with a mocking smile. He might even have whispered the name ‘Robert’ out loud in moments of weakness, thankful that there was no one around to hear him.

But he had survived and he was here, even though he was barely strong enough to stand upright without shaking. For he refused to let his frailty stand in the way of his sister’s happiness. Lord Robert’s opinionated, arrogant behaviour at the ball at Netherby had made him more determined than ever that his sister and Lord Thomas would have a future together should that be their wish. And Marco had his own pride and wanted to make it absolutely clear to the Alpha that he meant nothing at all to him.

Still he couldn’t help shivering as he came face to face with the Alpha who haunted his dreams, even though he told himself that this was just the last of the weakness from his heat. His plan had been to offload his sister into the arms of her beloved and then stalk away haughtily. But to his horror he saw the dark-haired Alpha reach out a hand to him, heard him ask him to dance. Was this proud Alpha really so determined to humiliate and torture him?

Marco opened his mouth to say no. But then he caught sight of his sister’s face, saw the pleading look in her eyes, begging him not to alienate the friend of the man she hoped would be her future husband and mate. And he couldn’t really blame her. To all appearances, Lord Robert had behaved like the perfect gentlemen when Marco had gone into heat in his arms, making sure that Marco was safe and protected, arranging for him to be taken home. Nobody knew what had taken place between them in the antechamber. And he would never, ever tell his sister what Lord Robert had said about her being unworthy of the man she loved.

So he drew himself up to his full height before nodding his head curtly to the Alpha, taking his hand as coldly and as disinterestedly as he could, acting every inch the proud Omega. Marco tried to stay distant as they danced. He held his breath as the movements of the dance brought him close to his partner’s body, trying hard to avoid inhaling the Alpha’s scent too deeply. He tried not to notice how handsome Robert looked in his evening clothes, how brilliantly his blue eyes sparkled when he looked at him. He tried to ignore how elegantly and effortlessly the two of them moved as they danced together, almost as if they were meant for one another.

But the heat, the music and the flickering candle light took their toll, as did the hypnotic rhythm of the dance. Marco felt all of his reservations beginning to melt away as he relaxed into how pleasurable it was to dance with Lord Robert, almost as if he was intoxicated. It was just the aftermath of his heat, he told himself.

So when Lord Robert asked him to be his partner for the next dance, he didn’t have the strength to argue. And of course that meant that the infuriatingly attractive Alpha had the privilege of leading him into the ball supper and sitting beside him.

Marco wasn’t really hungry, his head was swimming and he felt nauseous, but Robert coaxed him to eat, telling him that he needed to keep his strength up. He struggled to eat the savoury dishes on offer so he was grateful when Robert summoned one of the waiters and asked him to bring them ice cream.

The lemon-flavoured ice felt cool and refreshing on his tongue, cooling his fever. Robert had joined him in eating an ice and Marco made the mistake of looking at him sideways from under his long lashes. He had to look away quickly, flushing despite the freezing dessert. There was something about the way the Alpha delicately licked the ice from the spoon with his tongue that reminded Marco of a certain night in a certain anteroom that he was trying hard to forget.

Lord Robert saw his discomfort and stood up, offering Marco his arm. ‘Shall we take a turn round the room?’ he asked.

Perhaps being away from the table would help settle the sick feeling in his stomach thought Marco. So he nodded, taking the Alpha’s arm. Their walk was unexpectedly pleasant, Lord Robert a surprisingly cultured and congenial conversation partner. But it did nothing to settle the churning in his stomach or to calm the red flush staining his pale cheeks. And his companion seemed a little distracted as well.

Marco should have argued as Lord Robert opened the door into a small side room and ushered him inside. But he didn’t. And he couldn’t help thrilling as he saw the faint red glow in Lord Robert’s eyes that told him how much the Alpha desired him.

‘Please, Mr Reus. Let me taste you again. Let me show you how an Omega should truly be worshipped and adored by an Alpha. Let me do this for you. I promise nothing more than that will happen. You have my word.’

This was a dream. None of this could really be happening. The proud and arrogant Lord Robert couldn’t be pleading and begging with him like this, his voice raw with desire. But if it was a dream, it was a beautiful one. Marco was still aching and needy from the unfulfilled demands of his heat. It had been so painfully difficult this time. And here was an incredibly desirable Alpha desperate to satisfy him. And, despite all of his reservations about Alphas, for some strange reason he trusted this one to keep his word.

He shivered as Robert slowly stripped him naked from the waist down, trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses across his thighs. Marco had no qualms at letting Robert see him hard and wet like this. He might be mistrustful of Alphas, but he was still a strong, passionate Omega, not ashamed of his needs even if he chose to forgo satisfying them.

He went to lie back to relax and enjoy the Alpha’s attentions, but to his surprise Robert eased him onto his knees. Marco was momentarily alarmed and started to protest that he would never kneel for an Alpha, but his objections turned to moans as he felt hot lips fluttering at the base of his spine, as Robert kissed over the rounded globes of his buttocks, as sharp teeth nipped gently at the tender flesh.

If what Robert had done to him the last time had been breathtaking, this was mind-blowing. Marco mewled loudly as the Alpha’s tongue licked greedily across his entrance. He was dripping wet by now, copious quantities of slick leaking from him. Robert lapped at him eagerly, clearly enjoying this as much as he was if the low growling sounds vibrating against his sensitive skin were anything to go by.

The feeling of a wet, agile tongue caressing him where he had never even been touched until a week before did things to Marco that he hadn’t imagined possible. It wasn’t just incredibly pleasurable, but he felt taken care of and adored the way he longed to be, like an Omega should be by his Alpha. He felt every inch the powerful Omega that he was born to be.

He howled as Robert’s tongue slipped into him, panting and groaning as the Alpha licked and thrust inside. Marco hadn’t found his release enough times during his heat and the sacs containing his seed hung achingly huge and heavy between his thighs. As if he knew exactly what he needed, Robert reached a hand round to stroke him firmly. This was sheer bliss thought Marco, as he bucked his hips back and forward, writhing between his Alpha’s hand and mouth until he was able to release all of the pent up need and frustration that had been causing him so much discomfort.

Blissfully relaxed after his powerful climax, Marco turned over to look at Robert, leaning back on his elbows. He moaned faintly as he watched the Alpha licking his hand clean, clearly relishing the taste of the Omega on his palm. Robert pulled out his handkerchief afterwards, gently cleaning Marco, before tucking it safely inside his jacket.

‘So you want a trophy to prove that you have conquered yet another Omega,’ he couldn’t help remarking sourly, the remorse and guilt setting in as he came down from his height.

Lord Robert sighed. ‘No, it’s not like that at all. I wanted to make you comfortable. And there is no fire in here to burn the handkerchief. I don’t want it to fall into the hands of another Alpha. Because … well because not all Alphas behave as respectfully towards Omegas as they should.’

Marco was intrigued by this as it wasn’t the answer he had expected. So he was emboldened to ask the question that had haunted him for the past week.

‘Why did you abandon me like that at Netherby, Lord Robert?’

***

Robert stared at the Omega in shock. He should have expected a question like this. Marco was as direct and honest as he was. That was one of the things that drew him to this Omega despite all his attempts to resist the attraction.

Robert had no rational explanation for his own behaviour tonight. He had been determined to stay away from Marco. But he had asked him to dance. And then he hadn’t wanted to let him go, hating the thought of him being in the arms of another, especially another Alpha, above all _him_. And then he had let himself get completely carried away, the memory of the last time he had been with Marco overriding his reason. Marco still bore the scent of his heat and he was himself barely recovered from the frustration of an unfulfilled rut, that must be why he had behaved so out of character. The instinct to take care of an Omega was strong in him, far harder to fight against than mere sexual desire.

But he had put himself in this position and Marco deserved a truthful answer, even if it pained him to admit it.

‘Because I am a gentleman and my duty was to look after you and keep you safe. But I’m still an Alpha, you are an extremely desirable Omega and you were in heat. So I thought that it would be sensible for me to remove myself from your presence. And I knew that you and your sister would be in good hands with my coachman and my man. I even trust them with my own … ’ Robert’s voice trailed off. He had said too much already.

Marco nodded, clearly convinced by his response. But then he asked another question, one that was much harder to answer.

‘So why did you make sure that everyone would be able to smell the scent of my heat on you and know that we had been intimate together?’

Robert considered how best to answer. He couldn’t tell Marco everything. He couldn’t tell this Omega that the thought of any other Alpha touching him made him burn with jealousy, that he wanted to warn every other Alpha there to stay away from him, to declare to the world at large that he was his. Or that he had needed to have the taste and the scent of the Omega he desired so much on his skin to make it through his rut.

‘I hoped it would protect you,’ he said, the explanation sounding inadequate even to him.

Marco cocked his head. ‘How? By making other Alphas think that I was yours, under your protection?’

‘In a way, yes.’

It was clear that something unspoken lay heavily between them in the room. Robert’s mind raced. Maybe he could tell Marco part of the truth after all? It would put his mind at ease. And he had the feeling that he could trust him.

‘If I tell you something, something that concerns someone else, someone dear to me, will you promise to keep it to yourself?’

Marco sat up, fixing his clothing, looking straight at Robert with those clear amber-green eyes. ‘Of course. You know that I have never been interested in gossip or idle tittle-tattle, in slandering the good name of others.’

Robert took a deep breath. ‘That man you were dancing with at the last ball, the army officer who was flirting with you, the good-looking Alpha … ’

‘Yes, Mr. W. A charming man. His regiment are billeted near our home. All of my family adore him. Especially the younger of my sisters.’

‘Mr W. is not unknown to me. We grew up together. My father was his godfather and thought of him as a son and left him a considerable inheritance. But he wasted every penny of it on riotous living, on drinking and gambling. And then he came to me and asked for more money and I refused him.

He hated me for that. And so he tried to seduce my beloved Omega sister. His plan was to run away with her and force me to agree to their marriage in order to avoid her being disgraced. I was able to rescue her in time, but he has hated me even more since then. He blames me for him having to join the army.

I saw his interest in you. And well … ’ what Robert couldn’t bring himself to say was that the other Alpha knew he was drawn to Marco and could have tried to use that to take revenge, ‘I wanted to make him think that I had claimed you, just to protect you while you were in heat, until you could reach the safety of your own home.’

Marco’s head was spinning. He was sure that Lord Robert had told him the truth. And thinking back, many of his prejudices against this particular Alpha had come from what Mr W. had told him. Lord Robert was proud and arrogant, but he wasn’t heartless and cruel, Marco was certain of that now he had come to know him a little better. So he said the first thing that came into his head.

‘Your sister is an Omega?’

Lord Robert’s expression softened. ‘Yes, my only sister. She is beautiful and accomplished. And so warm, loving and good-hearted, which is why that scoundrel was able to take advantage of her.’

What Lord Robert said next surprised both him and Marco.

‘Why don’t you come and visit me at Pemberley? Meet my sister and see my home?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book begins with two balls, which set the tone for the social world the novel revolves round. This is the description of Thomas and Robert when we first meet them in chapter three. Robert/Mr Darcy is extremely rich!
> 
> 'Mr. Bingley was good looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners ... his friend Mr. Darcy soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien; and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten thousand a year. The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Bingley, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend.'
> 
> The story of Mr W. (Mr Wickham) is pretty much as in the novel up to this point. Thereafter he runs off with Marco's/Elizabeth Bennet's incredibly stupid young sister and refuses to marry her, which would have ruined her and the family. It is Robert/Mr Darcy who finds them and pays Wickham off to marry Lydia.


	3. Pemberley

Marco looked out of the carriage window, butterflies of anticipation fluttering in his stomach. Lord Robert and he seemed to have come to some kind of an understanding since that night at the ball. They had met regularly at balls and assemblies over the late winter months. They had danced together, conversed with one another and it had become accepted by all that Lord Robert enjoyed the privilege of leading Marco into supper. The Alpha had even accompanied Lord Thomas to visit Marco and his sister at home on more than one occasion. While not exactly approving of his friend’s romantic inclinations, he seemed to have dropped his outright opposition to the match.

There had been no repetition of their intimate contact and that would not have been appropriate in any case now that Marco’s heat was past. But there was undoubtedly something between them: a spark, a connection, a gleam in Lord Robert’s brilliant blue eyes when he looked at Marco.

He found himself dreaming of a dark-haired, blue-eyed Alpha when he lay alone in his bed more often than he would have liked, waking up wet and sticky with the evidence of his arousal. Although going through his heats alone was becoming increasingly painful, he had never regretted his decision not to allow himself to submit to an Alpha. But Lord Robert had given him a glimpse of how good it could be to give himself to someone who was worthy of him.

Marco hadn’t changed his opinion of the proud Alpha aristocrat, but he had modified it a little. Especially once he began to distrust what Mr. W. had told him. And then there had been a huge scandal a few weeks previous. Mr W. had run off with a young girl having promised to marry her, but without her family’s knowledge or approval and the resultant wedding had only taken place after a suspiciously long interval.

He’d had the distinct impression that Lord Robert had something to do with this and asked him the next time they met. The Alpha had hesitated before telling Marco the truth.

‘Yes, I was able to track them down in London. Mr W. just laughed at me at first, telling me that he could have his pick of marriage partners. But then he accepted my offer of a generous pension for life if he married the girl. I made him treating her well a condition of the payments continuing and threatened him with retribution should I hear ill of him. I hate the thought of abandoning anyone to the mercies of that man, but it was the best I could do and at least now he can’t ruin anyone else’s life.’

Marco had wanted to tell people what Lord Robert had done so many times, had wanted to defend the aristocratic Alpha when people accused him of being uncaring, but he had to hold his tongue or risk betraying the truth about Robert’s sister that had been confided in him.

He still held Lord Robert to be proud and arrogant, but he was also intelligent and cultured, forthright but honest. He was clearly a gentleman, honourable and a man of his word, who’d treated Marco with nothing but the utmost respect, but there was something stiff and unyielding about him that put duty and obligations above feelings. Marco needed more than respect. He needed love and he doubted that Lord Robert was capable of ever surrendering himself to such an emotion.

But he was looking forward to his visit to Pemberley, to seeing Lord Robert’s home. He and his sister were travelling with their aunt and uncle and staying at an inn nearby. It had been arranged that Lord Thomas would send his carriage for them and he would follow them on horseback.

His heart was in his mouth as he spied the woods which marked the beginning of the vast Pemberley estate. Their carriage entered the park via the lodge gates and climbed upwards for about half a mile. And then he saw it: Pemberley House. The house stood on the other side of the valley from them, on the bank of a small river. The setting was truly breathtaking, Lord Robert’s home perfectly framed by the beauty of the natural landscape around it.

As the carriage crossed the triple-arched bridge over the river to drive up to the front door, Marco couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to be the master of a house like this, to stand by Lord Robert’s side and help him to bear his weighty responsibilities. And he found the house no less pleasing close up. It was a large, handsome stone building, well positioned on elevated ground in front of a backdrop of wooded hills.

Lord Thomas was quickly by their side as the carriage drew to a halt in front of the imposing building, gallantly offering his hand to Marco’s sister to help her down.

The housekeeper welcomed them less formally and in a much friendlier manner than Marco would have expected from such a grand house. She led them to the morning room where Robert’s sister was waiting to receive them, talking happily as they went.

They stopped before a portrait of the master of the house. Marco couldn’t help sighing inside at how handsome and distinguished Lord Robert looked. But he was even more taken with how the housekeeper spoke about her master.

‘I’ve known Lord Robert since he was a boy and he was as sweet-natured and good-tempered then as he is now. He is the best landlord and the best master that ever lived, not like so many wealthy and privileged young men who think of nothing and nobody but themselves. Not one of his tenants or servants would speak a bad word of him.

Some people call him proud, but I’ve never seen him like that. In my opinion, it is only because he is not vain and shallow, caring only for parties and enjoying himself, like so many of his peers.’

Robert’s sister was no less charming and welcomed them graciously.

‘I must apologise on behalf of my brother. He deeply regrets not being here to receive you and he will be back in time for luncheon. But one of the estate workers has been injured and my brother insisted on seeing how he was personally. That is so like my brother,’ she said, the love for her brother clearly audible in her voice.

They took tea together before going for a walk in the gardens, admiring the large fountain with four mighty seahorses rising up out of the water that dominated the centre of the South Lawn. His aunt and uncle walked side by side and Marco walked with Robert’s sister to allow his own sister and Lord Thomas to spend some more private time together.

He enjoyed talking with Robert’s sister about her education and her travels. Her brother had clearly taken great pains to ensure that she’d had a good education, which was not always the case with Omegas from aristocratic families. And he was struck by how much she clearly adored her brother. This whole visit was forcing Marco to reconsider some of the prejudices he still held about Lord Robert.

Marco’s sister turned to him with a smile after their walk.

‘You must still be stiff from being cooped up in that carriage all morning, Mr Reus. I think your sister has enough chaperones. So why don’t you take a horse and ride out to meet my brother?’

Marco accepted the offer gladly, enjoying the chance to ride through the grounds of the stunning parkland around Pemberley. After a while he saw Lord Robert approaching from the distance and made to urge his horse towards the bridge to meet him. But he stopped when he saw that the Alpha master of this vast estate was heading straight for the river.

Marco rode to the banks of the river, watching the Alpha riding towards him. He wasn’t sure if Lord Robert had seen him yet. Despite all his mixed feelings, Marco couldn’t help noticing how magnificent Robert looked like this, galloping towards him on his huge jet black stallion, with his black coat billowing out behind him in the breeze.

Robert galloped right into the water, only then halting his horse. Marco watched as if in a dream as he took off his coat and flung it over his horse’s back, throwing his riding boots onto the far bank. And then he dived into the water, swimming to the other side, his mount obediently following him.

The world seemed to stand still for a moment as Robert rose out of the river, a vision of sheer masculine beauty as he raised his hands to sweep the water out of his short dark hair.

They had been intimate, intimate enough to make Marco blush at the memory, and Robert had seen him half-naked, but the Alpha had always remained fully dressed. It was somehow even more arousing to see him like this, with his simple white shirt wet, transparent and clinging to every inch of his torso. He was a glorious sight, the wet fabric of his shirt hiding nothing, not his nipples, not every ridge of perfectly defined muscle. Marco bit his lip as Robert strode out of the river, his soaking wet black riding breeches sticking to strong, powerful thighs. And he tried – and failed- not to look at the Alpha’s groin.

Marco was aroused, incredibly aroused. He could feel his slick starting to pool between his buttocks, something that normally only happened when he was in heat. Or when he dreamed of Robert.

And then Robert caught sight of him, looking at him with a gleam in those blue eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul.

‘You came!’ cried Robert, walking over to where Marco was standing, leaning in close to sniff at his neck, his breath caressing already over-sensitive skin. Marco moaned, leaning his head back, instinctively baring the vulnerable flesh of his throat to his Alpha. He moaned louder as Robert licked over his pulse point, his knees starting to buckle as a hot mouth latched onto his skin.

It felt like a dam had been breached within him. He was dripping wet with slick, only Robert’s strong arms keeping him upright by now, not caring that the Alpha would know exactly how aroused he was, that the strong, sweet smell of his scent would be betraying how much he wanted this Alpha to make him his. He closed his eyes. He was going to let this happen, he wanted this to happen.

And then his eyes snapped open again. The moment was shattered. He felt bereft, as if something important had been taken away from him. Robert had stepped away from him, a strange, unreadable expression on his face.

‘I’m sorry. That was unforgivable of me. Please accept my apologies,’ he said, stroking over Marco’s cheekbone with his thumb. ‘We need to get back to the house. We’ll go in the back entrance so that we can both clean up and change before we meet the others.’

That was something at least. In the state he was in, there was no way that an Alpha such as Lord Thomas could fail to notice Marco’s arousal. It was typical of Lord Robert that he at least wanted to spare Marco that humiliation.

They led their horses back to the stables. Somehow they made it through the backdoor unnoticed and crept up the rear staircase, unable to resist giggling like a pair of naughty schoolboys. Robert took him to his bedroom, placing some underclothing and a fresh pair of trousers on the bed.

‘These should fit you. It’s up to you whether you want me to have your clothing cleaned or destroyed.’

‘Could you have my underclothing burnt?’ Marco asked, trusting the Alpha to follow his wishes.

‘Of course. Whatever you want.’

At that Lord Robert strode into his dressing room to change, turning his back to Marco but leaving the door open. Marco couldn’t help looking as the Alpha stripped off his sodden shirt, revealing his strong shoulders and well-muscled back. He forced himself to look away as Lord Robert began to unbutton his breeches or the whole point of him changing into fresh clothing would be wasted.

It felt strangely intimate wearing clothes belonging to the Alpha who haunted his dreams, especially his underthings. Fortunately Lord Robert was slightly wider in the hips than he was so nothing fitted too snugly. 

Marco was nearly undone again as the master of the house came out of his dressing room, making the final adjustments to his cravat. He had only ever seen Lord Robert wearing evening attire or dressed for riding, but now he wore figure-hugging cream trousers along with his austere, perfectly-cut black jacket. The trousers set off his slim but well-formed thighs to perfection and Marco was certain that this Alpha had not needed to resort to using padding to cut a fine figure in his clothing. Those muscles were all his.

Desperate for distraction, Marco turned to look at the miniatures on the wall, almost certainly pictures of Lord Robert’s family. One looked very like the man standing in front of him, dark-haired and handsome.

‘Is that your father?’ he asked.

‘Yes, he was a good man, loved by all, honest and just, who always did his duty, did what was right. I try to live up to his legacy every single day.’

Lord Robert smiled at him, a smile that almost made Marco melt on the spot, before offering him his arm. ‘Shall we?’ he asked.

This time they walked down the main staircase into the hall. And Marco couldn’t help liking how it felt to walk down the grand sweeping staircase arm in arm with the master of the house.

Lunch was served in the dining room and the afternoon passed convivially in conversation and the playing of games until Lord Robert suggested a walk round the gardens. Pemberley Park boasted some of the finest gardens in the country, Marco knew that from his own researches not from Lord Robert being ill-bred enough to point it out. The park was too large to walk round in one afternoon but they made a pleasant excursion for a couple of hours.

Marco walked with Lord Robert and his sister. The conversation was easy and relaxed and he could see just how much the Alpha adored his Omega sister and vice versa. So many things that he had seen and heard today were forcing him to reconsider his previous opinions about the master of Pemberley.

They dined a little earlier than was fashionable as Marco and his party would have to return to their lodgings that night. The two younger ladies played the pianoforte together and sang after dinner.

Marco could sense that Lord Robert was watching him, he could fear his eyes boring into him as they sat listening to the music. The Alpha came over to stand beside him, hovering uncomfortably by his chair without saying a word until Marco finally put him out of his misery.

‘Can I do something for you, Lord Robert?’

‘Would you mind taking a turn with me round the hall?’

Marco nodded and they excused themselves from the others, going out into the large hall at the foot of the house’s sweeping staircase. They walked round the hall several times without saying a single word to one another. Marco was almost starting to feel dizzy when Lord Robert stopped abruptly, standing stiffly in front of him with his hands folded behind his back.

Finally he blurted it out. ‘I have struggled against my feelings for so long, but in vain. I can go on no longer. Even though a connection between our families is entirely unsuitable and undesirable and I am ignoring all my duties and responsibilities in asking for your hand, my feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.’

Marco couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was the most cold, unfeeling, heartless, insulting proposal imaginable. And what made it more infuriating was that this proud, arrogant Alpha seemed convinced that Marco would say yes, that he would be flattered by the aristocratic Alpha’s attentions.

In that moment he forgot everything that had made him begin to change his opinion of Lord Robert. He was no different from the others after all. All the old feelings of dislike and distrust came flooding back.

Marco’s eyes were flashing and he spat his words out with venom.

‘From the very beginning, almost from the first moment I made my acquaintance with you, your manners and behaviour convinced me of your arrogance, your conceit and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others. I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry.’

Lord Robert bowed his head, his face impassive as he replied, ‘You have said quite enough, Mr Reus. I understand your feelings perfectly and all that is left is for me to be ashamed of my own. Forgive me for having taken up so much of your time and please accept my best wishes for your future health and happiness.’

Marco drew himself up to his full height. ‘I’ll wait outside until it is time for us to leave.’ And then he turned on his heels, stalking out of Pemberley without a backwards glance, never expecting to see that house again if he lived to be a hundred years old.

And if hot tears that he refused to shed pricked his eyelids on the carriage ride back to the inn, Marco would never admit whether they were tears of rage or tears of heartbreak, not even to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pemberley is believed to have been based on Chatsworth and the description here is based on what Chatsworth would have looked like at the time of Marco's visit.
> 
> In the book Elizabeth Bennet declines what must be one of the worst proposals in history before she learns of the true history of Mr Wickham. I have adapted some of the dialogue from the book for Robert and Marco's proposal scene, as well as some of the words spoken by the Pemberley housekeeper. Elizabeth does indeed visit Pemberley on a day out with her aunt and uncle and is intrigued by the good things she hears of Mr Darcy. This is the beginning of the thawing of her prejudices against him. The river scene is inspired by the infamous lake scene added for the BBC adaptation.
> 
> This is the crossover period when men began to wear trousers, although breeches would still have been worn for evening dress and at court by most men. Both breeches and trousers would have been closed by several buttons at the front with a buttoned front flap. Tight trousers were designed to show off a well-shaped manly leg and some men had to resort to padding to achieve the desired result. But not our Lord Robert!


	4. The proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you were kind enough to say that you wished this story had more chapters. There were - and still are - four parts to the story, but I always had the plan to split the last chapter into two if it became long enough. It also means that I can keep the 'Pride and Prejudice' vibe of the fic going until a crucial point.

Marco tossed and turned in his delirium, the bedsheets soaked through with his sweat. He was burning up. It was too much this time. His body couldn’t survive this, no matter how strong his will was, he knew that. He could dimly hear voices whispering in the background. The doctor was speaking to his sister. His mother was crying. But it seemed as if they were in another world, hidden behind a filmy veil of gauze. One word escaped his parched, cracked lips: Robert. And then everything went black.

***

‘I’m sorry, there is nothing more that I can do for him.’ said the doctor apologetically. ‘Mr Reus has gone through too many heats alone. He is strong and determined, but that alone won’t be enough this time. He needs an Alpha. More precisely, I believe that he needs a specific Alpha. Somehow, I don’t know how, he seems to have chosen a mate.’ He shrugged helplessly.

Marco’s mother sobbed loudly, fearing that she was going to lose her only son.

His sister stood up, handing a hastily scribbled note to the doctor. ‘Please have this sent to Lord Thomas as quickly as possible. Tell him that it is urgent, He’ll know what to do.’

‘Lord Thomas?’ asked the doctor in confusion.

‘Yes,’ she sighed, ‘he’ll know what has to be done, who the only one who can save my brother is. If anyone can persuade him to come, it is Lord Thomas.’

The next few hours passed in anxious waiting by Marco’s bedside. He was unconscious, barely moving, only the harsh rattling sound of his breathing told them that he was still in this world. The night was dark and a storm raged outside. The rain poured down in torrents and flashes of jagged lightning flashed in the sky, loud rolling peals of thunder growling in the night.

And then it seemed as if the dark storm was inside the house. There was a frantic hammering on the door. Marco’s sister made it to the stop of the stairs just in time to see the door thrown open and Lord Robert come rushing in, soaking wet and desperate, a wild, frantic expression on his face. He threw his long black coat to the ground and bounded up the stairs two at a time, the rain dripping off him as he went.

‘Is he … ? Is he … ?' Robert couldn’t bring himself to complete the question.

‘Yes, but only just. I’ll take you to him.’

Robert rushed straight to Marco’s bedside, already stripping off what remained of his wet clothing, not caring about anyone else in the room apart from Marco. He climbed into bed beside the Omega, enfolding him in his arms, cradling him against his chest, kissing his sweat-soaked red-golden hair.

‘I’m sorry, my darling. This is all my fault. If only I hadn’t been too proud and stiff to tell you how much I love you, how much I need you. But I am here now. Please stay with us. For your family. For me. Even though I don’t deserve you.’

Marco’s sister ushered the rest of the family out of the room, promising them that she would explain everything. She paused for a moment before closing the door to give Marco and Lord Robert their privacy. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but she could have sworn that Marco’s breathing already sounded a little bit less laboured and painful.

Left alone, Robert held Marco close, kissing his hair and forehead, pouring all of his love into the Omega lying in his arms, willing him to wake up. He had no idea how long had passed, but finally the miracle happened and Marco stirred, looking at him with eyes that were no longer clouded with delirium, his pale skin still red and flushed but no longer hectic and feverish.

‘You came,’ said Marco, his voice full of love and wonder, even though it came out as a hoarse whisper between dry, cracked lips.

‘Of course I came. I’m just so sorry that I wasn’t here for you when you needed me. Please forgive me, even though I don’t deserve it.’

‘Nothing … to … forgive. Don’t … leave.’ It was hard for Marco to speak, weak and dehydrated as he was, but he managed to get the words out.

‘You will never be rid of me for as long as you live. I promise you,’ Robert tenderly stroked Marco’s cheek as he spoke. ‘I just need to tell your family that you are awake, they will be out of their minds with worry. And ask for some food and drink. We’ll need it.’

Marco sighed. He didn’t want to let go of Robert for one single moment, but the Alpha was right, his family needed to know that he was better. They must have been so worried.

Robert slipped out of bed, heading towards the door, pausing as it dawned on him that he was stark naked and his clothing lay in a wet, mangled unwearable heap on the floor. He looked around, picking up a spare sheet that lay on a chair, wrapping it round himself in a manner that reminded Marco of a bust of a Roman emperor.

‘I won’t be long, darling, I promise.’

Marco smiled weakly. There was something rather endearing about the idea of the proud, aristocratic Alpha talking to his family wearing nothing more than a bedsheet.

True to his word, it wasn’t long before Robert came back carrying a pile of fresh bedclothes. He bent over the bed, lifting Marco out and setting him on a chair.

‘You don’t need to … ’ Marco tried to say.

‘Sssssssssh. We need to make you more comfortable. We’ll be here for a while,’ Robert smiled at him, ‘and I won’t let anyone else take care of you when you are in heat. That’s my responsibility and mine alone. Thomas is here too, he came with me, and he will make sure that your family are alright.’

Marco watched in astonishment as Robert stripped and remade his bed, before picking him up again and nestling him down, propping him up against the clean, plump pillows. The cool, fresh bedlinen felt so good next to his skin, but being in Robert’s arms felt even better after the Alpha climbed into bed beside him, taking him in his arms again. He breathed in deeply, inhaling Robert’s wonderful scent that managed to be both enticing and comforting at the same time.

There was a knock at the door and their cook entered carrying a tray. She placed it beside the bed, collected the dirty linens and Robert’s wet clothing before quietly withdrawing, leaving them alone.

Marco swallowed nervously, his throat still dry, apprehensive about what he assumed would happen next. But instead Robert stretched over to pick up the glass of cool liquid on the tray, drinking from it himself before bending down to gently touch his lips to Marco’s, moistening the cracked skin. He did this again, a wet tongue flickering over Marco’s dry lips. And the third time he let some of the liquid gently trickle into the Omega’s mouth.

Marco’s head was swimming, dizzy from the sheer intimacy of what Robert was doing to him, with just how good it felt to be taken care of like this by his Alpha. He supposed that this was their first kiss. It wasn’t exactly how he had imagined it, but somehow it was even better, more caring, more loving.

After a while Robert lifted the glass to Marco’s lips, helping him to drink. They both drank from the same glass, refilling it several times, exchanging shy, loving glances between sips.

‘You need to eat something, darling. Will you try? For me?’ Robert cajoled him.

Marco nodded, even though his stomach rebelled at the mere thought of food. He made to try and sit up, but Robert stopped him, keeping one arm wrapped firmly round his Omega. To his great surprise, Robert started to feed him by hand, lifting small morsels of food to his lips, encouraging him to swallow. At first it was hard to choke down the food, but Marco slowly began to feel stronger and bolder, flicking out his tongue to lick stray crumbs from his Robert’s hand, sucking at his fingers, loving the low, possessive growls he tore from his Alpha’s throat.

Marco was feeling strong now, his weakness from before a far distant memory, healed by the food and drink and above all by the love and care of his Alpha. But Robert must need to eat too. He had ridden through the darkness in that terrible storm to be by his side, stayed with him through the night. Marco didn’t want to shatter the intimacy of this special moment between them, so he reached out a hand to pick up a small piece of food, offering it to his Alpha’s lips. To his great joy, a brilliant smile lit up Robert’s face as he ate from Marco’s hand.

They fed one other until the plate was empty, slowly and tenderly, with soft licks and kisses against hands and fingers, looking deep into each other’s eyes, almost as if they were looking into the other’s soul. There were no barriers between them anymore, no more games, no pretences, just the deepest possible love and trust and care. This was everything Marco had secretly longed for and dreamed of, but feared that he would never be able to have.

Robert cleared the tray away, snuggling Marco against his chest afterwards, sighing softly as he kissed the top of the Omega’s head.

Marco knew he had made a terrible mistake. He had judged Robert far too harshly. He had allowed all of his prejudices about Alphas to cloud his vision, ignoring everything he had seen and heard that should have told him that Lord Robert was a good, honest, loving and caring man, a man who had even been willing to put Marco’s family’s peace of mind above his own dignity.

He had expected far too much of a proud, aristocratic Alpha. He had expected him to be able to cast aside all of his upbringing and breeding in one fell swoop to confess his love for Marco. He had been so focused on what he perceived to be Robert’s ‘flaws’ of pride and arrogance that he had let his own pride blind him and lead him astray. He had done Robert a grave injustice. That had been unfair. Marco needed to apologise to Robert, he knew that.

He lifted himself up, preparing himself for what he needed to say, when suddenly he cried out, waves of painful, burning need coursing through his body. The unavoidable demands of his heat were reasserting themselves. He tried to struggle, to fight against it, but Robert reassured him, his voice soothing as he stroked Marco’s heated skin.

‘It’s alright, darling. You don’t need to go through this alone anymore. I’m here for you.-I’ll always be here for you, I promise. Don’t fight it. You need never dread your heat again. It will be something wonderful for us to share. Something to look forward to. The pain will turn to pleasure, incredible pleasure, deeper and more intense than anything you have ever known before.’

Marco shivered, this time in anticipation, aroused by Robert’s passionate speech, by his memories of their two previous intimate encounters and how good it had been to feel Robert’s hands and tongue on him. His body was reacting powerfully to his Alpha by now; he was hard, open and needy, wet and ready for his love. He knew that Robert could sense this too. He could see it in the way the Alpha’s nostrils flared as he drank in Marco’s scent, in the faint reddish gleam in his eyes that spoke of an Alpha on the verge of his rut. But there was something he had to ask first.

‘Will you … will you claim me? Make you yours?’ Marco was afraid of the answer, almost equally afraid of what it would mean whether Robert said yes or no.

‘Only if you want me to, darling. But it will be hard for me to hold back. I can’t imagine being this close to you and us not taking that next step. And I have to be honest, the thought of anyone else even touching you makes me feel physically sick.’

There was a look of such love and longing on Robert’s face that it made Marco melt inside. And the truth was that he could never imagine letting anyone except Robert lay a finger on him ever again. But if he said yes, then they would be bound together forever. He wanted to say yes, he needed to say yes, but the last traces of his old doubts and uncertainties were holding him back.

He hated that Robert could see the indecision flickering across his face. And he cried out in alarm as the Alpha slid out from under the bedsheet, getting out of bed. Robert was going to leave him. He had to stop him. He had to tell him how much he wanted him, how much he needed him, how much he loved him.

Marco had just opened his mouth to speak when he realised that Robert wasn’t leaving. Instead the Alpha knelt by his bedside, taking his hands in his, looking up at him with those amazing brilliant blue eyes.

‘I know that I have behaved badly towards you, your sister and your family. I put my pride in my family name and my estate before my love for you. I was a coward, afraid to admit how much I loved you and needed you, how perfect and wonderful, brave and strong, decent and honourable you are.

I hid behind my responsibilities and duties. But it was more than that. I have always prided myself on my self-control, on my discipline as an Alpha, on not giving in to my needs and desires. But then I met you and I wanted you so much that it terrified me.

I need you. I can never be complete without you. An Alpha needs an Omega to be complete and I need you. The responsibilities I inherited from my father are all too very real and I can only bear them with you at my side as the rightful and worthy master of Pemberley, as my mate and my husband. I want to have a family with you, not because I need an heir but because I Iove you with every breath in my body.

Marco Reus, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?’

Marco was rendered almost speechless. If Robert’s last proposal had been cold and emotionless, this time he had poured his heart out in a manner that the Omega would never have believed possible. He would have his own apologies to make, but for now there was only one thing to say.

‘Of course, you only had to ask.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The illness isn't from 'Pride and Prejudice' but I borrowed it from 'Sense and Sensibility' where a serious illness helps Marianne Dashwood to fall in love with Colonel Brandon. Austen's characters do fall ill with great regularity, a sad reflection on the era she lived in when people died of relatively simple things, and it isn't hard to imagine an Omega in heat dying of extreme dehydration.
> 
> Marco and Robert will of course finally get round to making love, but this story was always about more than sex. And there are weddings to come too!


	5. Make me yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took rather a long time to write as I have tried to keep the Pride and Prejudice 'period feel' as much as I can even though this is an A/B/O AU. There will be at least one more chapter since Robert and Marco seem to want me to tell their story in more detail that I had originally intended. And pinkquill22 has reassured me that they don't mind more chapters to their story!

Marco flung his arms round his Alpha’s neck, peppering his face with hot, wet, urgent kisses. His fingers clawed at Robert’s back, demanding and needy. The fire of his heat was burning hot now, the flames fuelled by his all-consuming love for his soon-to-be mate and the most wonderful, perfect, romantic proposal any man could ever hope for. Nothing could hold him back now. He wasn’t going to let anything stand in the way of him getting what he wanted. Wave after wave of hot lust and desire consumed his body and he tried to pull Robert on top of him, begging and pleading.

‘Please Robert, my Alpha. I need you so badly. Take me. Claim me. Make me yours. I beg you.’

Marco almost couldn’t believe what he was saying. These were the words that he never thought he would utter to an Alpha. But he meant them. Every word was engraved in flaming letters on his heart and soul.

But Robert just lowered him down, soothing him, stroking his sweaty hair back from his face, kissing his forehead.

‘You’ll get everything you need, my darling. And more. I promise you. But you’ve waited so long for this. Let me make it as perfect as possible for you. Please.’

Marco couldn’t fail to notice the begging, pleading note in his Alpha’s voice and he let out a small, contented sigh. But then he felt Robert’s lips on his and the world came to a standstill.

This was his first true kiss and it had been worth every minute of the twenty-eight long years that he had waited for it. Robert’s lips were soft and warm against his, the pressure gentle and constant, giving Marco time to get used to being kissed. And then the Alpha began to softly lick and nibble at his lips, sucking at his lower lip until it was swollen and sensitive. Marco’s head was spinning by now and he parted his lips instinctively so that their kisses became wetter, deeper and more passionate.

He felt as if he was melting, melting under the caresses of Robert’s mouth, melting into his Alpha’s strong, powerful body. And that must have been why he didn’t resist as Robert took hold of his wrists, pinning them above his head against the pillows. A low, possessive growl vibrated against his lips before a wet, agile tongue invaded his mouth.

The feeling of Robert’s tongue deep inside his mouth, licking and probing everywhere, was like nothing Marco had ever experienced. He felt conquered and possessed, each lick and flick of the Alpha’s skilled tongue sending tendrils of fire flashing like forks of lightening through his already overheated body. His Alpha teased the insides of his cheeks with delicate little licks, made him groan uncontrollably deep in his throat by licking over the roof of his mouth, caressed his tongue with his in an intricate mating dance.

Marco could hear himself whining and moaning as Robert licked and thrust all around inside his mouth. He was leaking pools of slick onto the bedsheet by now and his arousal rubbed hard and wet against the ridges of muscle along his Alpha’s flat, toned stomach. His mate was no less aroused, his manhood jutting hard and proud into Marco’s flesh. He feared that he could find his release like this, just from Robert’s kisses and the warm weight of his body against his, if this sweet torture didn’t end.

He tried to protest, to say that he couldn’t hold out against this, but Robert responded by rolling his hips into him, swallowing down the cry he let out as they rubbed together ever so deliciously, precisely where they were both hot and aching, sticky and hard. That was when he realised that Robert intended for them to find their satisfaction like this for their first time.

A ‘good’ Omega was meant to lie there passively and let their Alpha pleasure them, but that wasn’t what Marco wanted. Nor, from what he now knew about him, did he believe that to be what Robert wanted from his mate. So Marco let himself relax, surrendering to his instincts, rubbing and pressing himself against Robert’s groin as he kissed him back, kissing him as hard as he could.

Their kisses were wild and passionate, wet and messy, lips, tongues and teeth scraping together, almost aggressively tender. The growling sounds Robert made every time there was enough space between their lips for him to draw breath assured him that he’d been right in his belief that the Alpha would like it like this. And this was exactly what Marco wanted and needed, grounded by the comforting weight of his Alpha’s body, bathed in his mate’s wonderful scent, kissing the man he loved with every ounce of his strength as his hips bucked of their own will against the Alpha, both of them desperately chasing their release.

Marco’s breathing was becoming raw and ragged, their kisses harder and messier. He cried out as Robert’s teeth dragged across his lips, warning his Alpha that he was about to come undone. Robert held his wrists tight, holding him down as Marco’s body arched off the bed, as he thrust his groin hard against his Alpha’s, screaming his name as he pulsed and twitched his way through the most powerful climax of his life. And the blissed-out smile on his face grew even bigger as he felt his Alpha convulsing against him, as their seed mingled and pooled stickily on his belly.

He looked deep into his Alpha’s beautiful eyes, their brilliant blue masked by the unmistakable red glow of an Alpha in full rut. But he could see that there was love and care, softness and wonder in Robert’s eyes alongside the lust and need. He sighed happily, wriggling contentedly beneath his lover’s body.

Robert released his hands, burying his head in Marco’s neck, drinking in huge lungfuls of the Omega’s scent and licking over his salty, sweet flesh. Marco buried his fingers in the Alpha’s dark hair, stroking and soothing.

They remained like this for a few precious minutes until Marco heard soft growls vibrating against his skin, almost as if his Alpha was purring. And then it began. He felt Robert’s tongue tracing a wet trail down his neck, pausing to suck gently at the skin, lingering in the hollow at the base of his throat. Sharp teeth nipped at his collarbone and the curve of his shoulders before a myriad of wet, open-mouthed kisses adorned his chest.

Marco was hard and needy again, the wetness seeping out of him soaking the sheets and dampening his thighs. He luxuriated in his arousal, knowing that it would end in his Alpha taking him, making him his for all time. But first Robert was going to worship his body and Marco gloried in being worshipped and adored like an Omega should be.

His breath hitched as Robert’s tongue found his nipples, alternating between sweeping over the erect nubs with wide, wet licks and teasing him with the tip of his tongue. Marco had never even imagined just how pleasurable it could be to be stimulated like this and he howled and mewled when Robert sucked his nipples deep into his mouth, pulling them away from his body, repeating this over and over again until Marco’s gorgeously abused nipples were achingly swollen and sensitive. The greedy, wet noises Robert made sucking at his nipples aroused Marco far more than was proper. He howled loudly as his Alpha’s teeth bit into his tender nipples, his fingers clenched in Robert’s hair holding the Alpha’s head firmly to his chest.

Marco would have been happy for this to go on forever but they both needed more. His nipples felt bereft as Robert sniffed and licked his way downwards. He hesitated for a moment before using his own hands to pinch and tug at the sensitive buds. The aroused growl tickling his stomach told him that his Alpha liked the idea too.

Robert’s tongue licked all over his still sticky belly, lapping it clean, tracing the lines of his abdominal muscles, dipping into his navel, making him squeal with the unexpected rush of pleasure, licking him sopping wet. Marco whined loudly, willing his Alpha to go lower and was rewarded by Robert burying his face in his groin, licking and sniffing hungrily where Marco’s scent was strong and pungent. He bucked his hips up, rubbing himself against his Alpha’s mouth and nose, loving how good and how right this felt, loving how much his happily growling Alpha was obviously enjoying this.

He knew what he needed and begged plaintively, ‘Please, my Alpha, I need … ’And Robert knew exactly what he craved, lifting up his thighs, exposing him where he was open and needy, muscles clenching and contracting, so wet that slick dripped out of him onto the already soaked sheets. But Marco felt no shame at all at displaying himself like this, indeed his feelings were the exact opposite as he waited, holding his breath in anticipation, waiting for Robert to worship him in the way an Omega demanded and deserved to be worshipped and adored.

The mere sensation of warm breath caressing his sensitive entrance was enough to make him moan. His moans became loud and uncontrollable as his Alpha’s tongue bathed him in wet warmth, as Robert used the full width of his tongue to lap up his slick. His moans turned to howls when the tip of his Alpha’s tongue tenderly circled the ring of his entrance before thrusting deep inside.

He howled in time to the licks and thrusts of Robert’s incredibly skilled tongue. It felt as if he was being eaten alive by his Alpha and he had never felt stronger or more powerful. This was what it meant to be an Omega with his Alpha’s head buried between his thighs, tasting and pleasuring him where he was pure and sweet, glorying in the knowledge that his Alpha was enjoying this every bit as much as he was.

Marco couldn’t hold out against this and he didn’t try to. He was an Omega in heat with his beloved mate and right now he was almost insatiable. He would be ready for his Alpha again all too soon. His back arched up off the bed and his loud, proud howl of passion told his Alpha how good it felt to come undone under the ministrations of his mouth and tongue.

He lay there afterwards, aftershocks of bliss rippling through his body. Robert lay beside him, looking down at him, his eyes dreamy with love, licking his lips clean.

‘You taste and smell so good. I am completely addicted to how you taste, all soft, sweet and velvety. And I love it when you howl for me. I look forward to making you howl again, many, many times. And now, my darling, are you ready for us to complete our bond?’

Marco nodded, feeling nothing but complete trust and overwhelming love as Robert leaned down to kiss him, slipping a hand between his thighs. Once again Marco was taken aback by just how considerate his Alpha was being. He was an Omega, already incredibly aroused, more than ready to be taken by an Alpha, but this was still his first time and Robert clearly wanted to make it as easy and as pleasurable for him as possible.

They kissed soft, deep and tender. Marco was so open and needy that he barely noticed the first finger slipping inside him, but the second and then the third felt just so good. Robert caressed him inside, his fingers sliding in and out of his slick, velvety heat, massaging the walls of his intimate passage, curling into places that sent sudden, sharp jolts of pleasure surging through the Omega’s body. Marco was dimly beginning to understand what it would mean to be filled, what it would be like to have the burning, aching, unfulfilled need that had been gnawing at him for too long completely and utterly satisfied.

By now Marco was moaning shamelessly under Robert’s kisses, his thighs spread as wide as they would go, inviting his Alpha to take him, begging his Alpha to take him.

His Alpha was impressively large - Marco couldn’t fail to notice how big he was - but he was able to take him surprisingly easily, even if there was a sharp intake of breath at the initial penetration. But then all of his concerns faded away and it felt simply wonderful, as if he and Robert were made for each other. His Alpha entered him slowly, filling and possessing him completely, throbbing and pulsing, hot and demanding inside him, giving him a much needed moment to adjust to this strange and unfamiliar feeling before starting to move.

Each gentle thrust sent waves of pleasure rippling through his body. He needed to feel Robert closer and deeper, so he wrapped his thighs around Robert’s waist, his fingers digging into the Alpha’s back hard enough to leave red marks. Not that either of them cared about that as their bodies pitched and rolled together in complete unison. They were perfect together, Alpha and Omega, two halves of one whole.

Marco loved the sensation of his Alpha finding his release deep inside him, claiming him in this intimate way for the first time. And he knew exactly what would come next. Robert’s eyes were still rimmed with red, but his fingers were gentle and tender as he stroked Marco’s hair ever so lovingly.

The sensation of his Alpha’s knot swelling inside him was like nothing Marco had ever experienced. He felt loved, claimed and possessed, not just in his virgin channel, but in every single inch of his body. He knew that the moment had finally come, it was time for what Marco had longed for and dreaded in equal measure for so long. He leaned his head back against the pillow, baring his vulnerable throat to his Alpha, offering this last piece of himself to the man he loved.

Robert lowered his head, scenting at Marco’s throat, licking over the place where he would place his mark. And then he bit down, breaking the skin with sharp teeth, sucking at the fresh wound. Sheer, pure, unalloyed joy flooded Marco’s body at being claimed by his Alpha like this. It felt like he was floating in a river of sheer bliss as Robert licked and sucked at his throat, intense feelings of love and belonging flowing through him. He had found his own satisfaction somewhere in the midst of all this, spilling over Robert’s stomach, pushed over the edge by the throbbing deep in his core and where his Alpha's teeth were buried in his neck.

His Alpha licked lovingly over the mating mark that symbolised their eternal bond, an unbreakable bond etched deep into the flesh of their bodies. And then he raised his own head, offering his throat to Marco, inviting him to complete their bonding.

Robert’s scent had always been intoxicating for Marco, but the mating scent that was flooding out of him right now almost made the Omega lose his mind. Marco wanted to savour the moment longer, to lick and scent at his Alpha’s gorgeous throat, but he couldn’t restrain himself, the urge to claim his mate was just too strong in him.

His Alpha growled possessively as Marco sank his teeth into his throat. It felt as if he could taste, smell, sense his Alpha everywhere in his being, as if they were truly one, their hearts beating as one as his Alpha’s blood flowed over his tongue, strong and powerful. One word repeated itself over and over again in his mind like a mighty drumbeat: mine. And the answering echo came just as strongly from his mate: yours.

They lay close together afterwards, still bound by Robert’s knot, nosing and nuzzling at one another, licking over their fresh mating marks, still amazed by the strength of their bond, by how good it felt.

Finally it was over and Robert nestled Marco against his chest. They would sleep now, needing to recover their strength, but there was something Marco needed to say first.

‘I love you, Robert. My Alpha. My heart’s mate.’

‘I love you too, my Omega. My Marco. You are everything I ever dreamed of in my mate. Now rest, my darling. You’ll need your strength for later.’

Marco sighed contentedly, feeling warm, sleepy and secure as he drifted off, held safe and tight in his beloved mate’s arms.


	6. Afterwards

Robert looked down at the wonderful Omega lying drowsily in his arms. His Omega. His mate. His Marco. Robert’s chest was tight with all the emotions that were threatening to choke him. Love. Pride. Happiness. Joy. Protectiveness. Wonder. Not to mention fear. These hours with his incredible, amazing Omega had changed Robert’s life forever, demolishing every barrier he had carefully erected over the years, dismantling the façade he had proudly displayed to the world for so long.

Having the privilege of taking care of his mate during his heat had been more than Robert could ever have imagined. Marco had been just so perfectly responsive as Robert worshipped him, licking and sucking every single inch of his Omega’s gorgeous body. His Omega hadn’t hesitated to show him how much he enjoyed this, not just in finding his release but moaning and whimpering for him so eloquently, And his blood had boiled with lust and desire when Marco howled for him, wild and uninhibited in his passion.

That was just one of the many things he loved about Marco. Robert had never wanted some passive, silent Omega as his mate, someone content just to agree with their Alpha. Marco was intelligent, outspoken and opinionated, passionate and unashamed of what he wanted when they made love. Robert had almost lost control making love to Marco for the first time, his Omega hot, wet and needy for him. He’d had to fight so hard to behave like a gentleman when Marco wrapped his beautiful legs around him, urging him to go faster and deeper.

The feelings that had coursed through him as he’d claimed his beloved Omega had been overwhelming, his senses flooded with Marco’s intoxicating scent, the taste of his Omega’s blood on his tongue more exquisite than that of the finest wine. But it had been the sheer intensity of the connection between them that had almost undone him. He knew that he’d growled loudly when Marco had made him his own, sinking his teeth into the blank canvas of his skin, marking him as his forever, as his mate, with a mark that Robert would be proud to wear.

They had made love several times before the fire of Marco’s heat burnt itself out, letting the fire in Robert’s own veins subside. Each time had been hot and passionate and just so incredibly beautiful.

Robert had held his breath in wonder as Marco had knelt for him, presenting himself to his Alpha, proud, strong and utterly irresistible. And this time Robert hadn’t been able to hold back, growling possessively, thrusting deep and hard into the welcoming, velvety wet warmth of his Omega, sweat dripping from his brow as he told his mate over and over again that he was his, his and his alone forever. His knot had swelled huge and deep inside Marco as he lifted up the trembling and quivering body of his Omega, holding him tight against his chest, licking and nuzzling over the still raw mating bite on the neck of his contentedly whining mate.

They had collapsed together on the bed afterwards in a sweaty, sticky, satisfied heap. However it hadn’t taken long for the feelings of guilt and shame to overwhelm him and for him to start to frame desperate and stuttering apologies. He would never forget how Marco had looked up at him with those clear amber-green eyes of his, eyes full of love and trust and understanding, how Marco had reassured him so perfectly:

‘There is nothing to apologise for, Robert. You are my mate, my Alpha. It is right and proper that you need and desire me so badly. But you also love and respect me, which is why you are the man I love, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.’

And then Marco had smiled at him and continued on, ‘But if you really want to make amends, you could always clean me up.’

Marco’s words had echoed in Robert’s head as he obeyed his Omega’s command and licked his way happily down his lover’s body, relishing every drop of his salty sweetness. He was a proud, dominant Alpha, an Alpha who needed his beloved mate to be complete and whole, who needed to love, protect and satisfy his Omega, to fulfil his mate’s every need. That was who Robert was and he gloried in it

With that thought ringing in his mind. Robert followed Marco’s example and let himself drift off to sleep. They needed to recover their strength. Marco’s heat had been strenuous for them both and there were still challenges to face.

***

It felt good to wake up with the warm weight of his Omega cradled against his chest, to be able to kiss Marco tenderly awake, to kiss him until he stirred sleepily in his arms.

‘Good morning, darling. I could stay here like this forever with you, but we need to eat and wash. And then we have to face your family.’

Marco sighed. ‘I know. But it’s … well it’s all rather embarrassing. They’ll know exactly what we’ve been doing. And our mating bites are still too new and raw to fully hide under our collars. I’ve always been an oddity, a curiosity, the only Omega in a family of Betas, a rare male Omega. I’ve never minded until now, never felt different, but now … ’

‘Oh, Marco,’ Robert hugged him close, ‘your family love you and will just be delighted that you are happy, I am sure of that. And your sister is in love with an Alpha. I fully expect to learn that Thomas has proposed to her while we were … um … otherwise occupied. So she will soon be wearing a mating mark of her own unless I am a very poor judge of my friend’s character.’

Marco twisted round in his arms, diverted by what Robert had just told him. ‘A mating bite? My sister? But she’s a Beta!’

‘It’s not exactly the same as between us. Our marks will last forever. We’ll only renew them if we want to, on special occasions. Whereas the mating mark of a Beta needs to be renewed more frequently. But I know Thomas. He loves your sister and he’ll want her not only to be his wife, but also to be his mate in every possible sense.’

‘I see,’ Marco chewed his lip thoughtfully, ‘I must confess that I have done Alphas a terrible injustice in the past, judged them according to my prejudices instead of allowing myself to see their true natures. I’m truly sorry.’

‘I am afraid that all too many of us have merited your distrust, Marco. Proud, arrogant Alphas, behaving as if the world belonged to them, not treating Omegas with the respect that they deserve. And I have been as guilty. I opposed Thomas’s marriage, risking my best friend’s happiness, all on the basis of some misconceived notion that he could do better for himself. I ignored the fact that he had fallen in love with a wonderful woman who loved him back, which is the only thing that matters. Just like you and I have found each other, even though I equally foolishly tried to ignore that.’

‘None of that matters, not now. We are happy. Thomas and my sister will be happy. The rest is history.’

They kissed, long, deep and loving, until Robert reluctantly broke their kiss, gently stroking Marco’s hair back from his face. ‘I’m afraid that if we go on like this for much longer, I might lose control again and then we’d be here for a while.’

Marco smiled. ‘I have no objection to that in principle, but it is probably time for us to face our friends and families. We will have plenty of time for other things after our wedding. I assume that you don’t want to wait too long?’

‘I’d marry you tomorrow if I could,’ replied Robert, kissing Marco on the tip of his nose, ‘but I can wait for a few weeks, but not much longer.’

They took their time getting themselves ready, still bathing in the warmth of their bond, reluctant to leave the cosy nest where they had made love for the first time. Robert asked for some food to be brought to them and they fed each other again, just because they wanted to, because they relished the tender intimacy.

Robert stripped the bed while they were waiting for hot bathwater to be brought up.

‘You don’t need to do that, Robert.’

The Alpha turned to face Marco with a sudden spark of fire flashing in his eyes. ‘Oh, but I do. You’re my mate. This is where we have shared your heat. This is intimate and special. I am the only person who has the right to do this. It will be exactly the same when we are living together at Pemberley.’

Marco sighed happily. Having such a possessive, respectful, loving and caring Alpha as his mate would take some getting used to, but he liked it. And he sighed even more happily as Robert picked him up and lowered him into the big tin bathtub, washing him as if he was the most precious piece of porcelain, fit to grace the king’s table. He washed his Alpha afterwards, luxuriating in the soft, appreciative growling sounds Robert made as he caressed every inch of his body with the washcloth.

They dried each other carefully and helped one another to dress, making sure that they looked respectable enough to face Lord Thomas and Marco’s assembled family. Thankfully Robert’s wet clothes from two nights ago had been dried, laundered and pressed.

Marco winced as the starched collar of his shirt grazed over his mating bite. It wasn’t exactly painful, more incredibly sensitive, but there was no way that he could wear a cravat, not today. Robert bent down to kiss his mating mark, sending shivers through him, opening his collar wide.

‘We will both display these proudly today,’ Robert smiled.

Marco was flushing red with a mixture of pride and embarrassment as Robert offered him his arm to walk down the stairs together. He held his head up high as they made their way into the parlour, where his whole family was be waiting. The first thing he saw was his sister sitting slightly too close to Lord Thomas for propriety. Robert had been right, his friend had clearly proposed to Marco’s sister. The huge grin on the Alpha’s face was further testimony to that if any was needed.

But then Marco’s full attention was captured by his mother rushing towards him, enfolding him in her arms, sobbing happily on his shoulder.

‘I feared that you would never find your true mate, Marco. But finally you have. And such a rich and handsome one no less.’

‘Mother!’ protested Marco in vain. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father congratulating Lord Robert in a rather more appropriate and sedate fashion, shaking his hand warmly.

When he had at last freed himself from his mother’s embrace, his sister came over to him, radiating happiness and joy. They held hands, sharing their mutual happiness.

‘I’m so happy for you, Marco.’

‘And I‘m so happy for you too,’ he replied.

They ate lunch together and somehow Marco managed to eat something, even if his mind was in turmoil. Part of him still couldn’t quite believe that this was happening, that Lord Robert was now his mate and was sitting eating lunch with his family and talking about their forthcoming wedding. Marco’s entire world had turned upside down in just a couple of days.

After lunch, the two couples took a walk in the garden. None of them wanted to wait too long so marry so they had agreed to have a double wedding in a few weeks. And to Marco’s great surprise, neither of the aristocratic Alphas wanted a big society wedding, but preferred to be married from their mates' home, in their local parish church.

All too soon, it was time for Robert and Thomas to leave. Thomas had only waited until he knew that his friend and the brother of his betrothed were alright.

Saying goodbye to Robert was one of the hardest things Marco had ever done. Just a few days ago he had thought that he would never see the Alpha again and now his leaving felt as if he was taking part of Marco with him. He supposed that in a way that was true, they were mates now and belonged together, they were part of one another.

Thankfully the others gave them some privacy to say goodbye. Marco knew that he was behaving in a rather undignified fashion, with his arms wrapped round Robert’s neck and his nose buried in the Alpha’s neck, trying to imprint his scent on his memory, unwilling to let go. But Robert was no more eager to part, kissing Marco over and over again until finally he forced himself to pull back, stroking Marco’s cheek one last time.

‘It’s only for a few weeks, darling. And then we’ll be together. At Pemberley. Forever.’

And then he turned and walked out of the door, taking part of Marco’s world with him. But it would only be for a few weeks. And then they would be together for ever. At Pemberley. The words tasted sweet as honey on Marco’s tongue.


	7. The masters of Pemberley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest pinkquill22
> 
> Well your story finally has to come to an end! When I had this idea, I hope that you would like it and I am just so happy that you did. And that you like the book which inspired Robert and Marco's story so much! Thank you for every single one of your lovely comments on this and other fics of mine. Every single one is apreciated and cherished!
> 
> Their story ends here with their wedding night. But there is a short epilogue for anyone who wants to meet their first child, which was always the end of the story in my head. 
> 
> And I have to also thank a reader of this story, who wrote an adorable story for me with another pairing that managed to restore my mood to a place where I could contemplate writing a happy, romantic, loving conclusion to Robert and Marco's story.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Marco had hardly been able to sleep last night. Not that he had slept well without his mate these past weeks. He missed Robert so badly. He missed being held in his Alpha’s arms. He missed his Alpha’s scent. He missed the comfort of his Alpha’s presence, of just being with him. He sighed. He just missed Robert.

They’d known that it would be hard, but they’d agreed that they would do everything correctly. They were already bonded for life and nothing could change that, but they would wait until they were lawfully married before taking up residence together as the masters of Pemberley. That had been particularly important to Robert. He had wanted to give Marco everything, for him to be his husband as well as his mate before they lived together. And besides, the prospect of a double wedding with Lord Thomas and Marco’s sister was far too tempting to pass up.

Robert had come to visit him once a week and they had walked in the garden together, not trusting themselves to be alone together in private. But Marco hadn’t resisted when Robert had laughingly pulled him behind a huge oak tree and peppered him with sweet, passionate kisses. He still couldn’t help being amazed at the contrast between the stiff, reserved Alpha whose demeanour he had at first mistaken for arrogance and the man who now held him in his arms, burying his nose deep in his neck to inhale his scent. And tonight they would be together at Pemberley, mated and married, together forever. Marco sighed again, this time in happiness.

There was a knock at the door and his sister entered carrying a tray with two steaming cups of hot chocolate, a present from Lord Thomas. Their wedding would take place in just a couple of hours and they wanted to enjoy these last few moments together. They had always been close. Although marriage would physically separate them, it would also bring them closer together since their future husbands were best friends.

The neck of Marco’s nightshirt hung open. He could see his sister casting surreptitious glances at his mating mark until she finally plucked up the courage to ask the question that was obviously preying on her mind.

‘What is it like?’ she asked, flushing red with embarrassment but needing to know. ‘I mean, I know that Thomas will want to, even though I am only a Beta … ’

‘Never say that again. Of course you are not ‘only a Beta’. And Thomas would never think of you in that way!’ Marco’s eyes flashed red and angry, but then his expression softened as he ran his fingers over his mating bite, remembering how good and how right it felt when Robert did the same. ‘It will be unique to you and Thomas. But I am sure of one thing and that is that Lord Thomas will want everything to be as perfect as possible for you and that he would never do anything that you don’t want him to. It will be wonderful, truly wonderful. You just need to relax and trust the man you love, the man who loves you with all his heart.’

He was relieved to see his sister smile at his words. And then it was time for them to get ready.

Marco couldn’t help smiling as he saw his sister in her wedding gown for the first time. The primrose-yellow silk dress was simply cut, the neckline and sleeves plain, but the skirt fell beautifully to the ground, the slight train at the rear swirling behind her as his sister walked towards him. Marco’s jacket and trousers were plain black and his sister helped him to adjust his cravat to perfection. Of course his cravat was primrose yellow to match her dress. In return he helped her to tie the ribbons of her bonnet to her complete satisfaction and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

And then it was time to go. He offered his arm to his sister and they walked the short distance to their local parish church, followed by their family. Marco could scarcely contain his excitement as the church bells began to toll, announcing their arrival. And he was completely sure that his heart leapt within him as he caught sight of his beloved Robert for the first time, standing at the altar beside Lord Thomas. Robert and Thomas had had matching suits made, the very dark blue of their tight jackets and form-fitting trousers complementing both the dark and blond Alphas perfectly.

He could feel his sister’s excitement beside him and he had to concentrate hard on walking down the aisle slowly and calmly, barely able to tear his eyes from his Robert. Finally they were there and Thomas took his sister’s hand, while Robert took Marco’s right hand in his. The service passed in a blur, with Marco lost gazing into the deep cerulean blue of the eyes of the man he loved. Marco supposed that he must have said all the right words in all the right places for he felt the gold band of his wedding ring being slid onto his finger and saw Robert smiling at him. They were married!

Marco felt as if he was floating on air, the happiest man alive, as they walked arm in arm out of the church behind Lord Thomas and his new wife. The bells rang in celebration as they stepped out into the sunlight, passing under an arch of flowers. Robert squeezed his arm tight, letting the gentlest of feathery kisses flutter against his hair.

And then it was home for the wedding breakfast, a happy and joyous occasion. Marco’s mother was so overexcited at seeing two of her children married to such eligible partners that they quite feared that she might pass out from sheer pride. But all passed without incident. The feast was sumptuous, but Marco only had eyes for his new husband, who squeezed his hand from time to time under the table. Although he did still manage to enjoy a slice of the magnificent wedding cake.

Finally it was time to leave. Marco was sad to be saying goodbye to his family, but he wanted to see Pemberley again, to arrive at their new home before nightfall. And of course he ached to be alone with Robert as it had been far too long. He bade a tender farewell to his sister, hugging her tightly and wishing her well, even though it would surely not be too long before they saw one other again.

Robert handed him up into their carriage like the true gentleman he was before climbing in beside him. But they had scarcely moved a few metres before Robert pulled him onto his lap with a possessive growl, covering his face with hot, wet kisses, his mouth searching down Marco’s neck only to be defeated by the fabric of the primrose-yellow cravat.

‘You look so handsome in your wedding suit,’ complained Robert, ‘but there is far too much fabric hiding your gorgeous body from me. And you smell just so very good, even sweeter and more tempting than I remember.’

Marco laughed out loud. ‘Maybe I smell so good because we are married? And I promise you that you will have all of me once we are at Pemberley, once we are home. But for now, I demand my first kiss as a married man!’

Robert grumbled a bit at this, but of course he had no real objections to kissing his new husband senseless. For Marco it was as if the whole world was swirling and dancing around him as he felt Robert’s lips on his, warm, soft and pliant. And then Robert’s tongue was everywhere in his mouth, licking and probing every tender and sensitive place inside. They kissed almost without ceasing during the carriage ride to Pemberley, kissing until Marco felt giddy and breathless, his lips red, wet and swollen. But he could never get enough of this, of being held safe in his mate’s arms, of feeling almost drunk on his Alpha’s kisses.

Marco hadn’t forgotten how it had felt to see Pemberley for the first time, how he had wondered how it would be live and work here at Lord Robert’s side. And now he was seeing the estate for the second time, nestled comfortably in the arms of his husband, his husband who was trying to distract him by kissing the back of his neck. But nothing could wholly distract Marco from marvelling at the view, at the landscape that unfolded before him, the hills and the trees, the river. And then he saw it. Pemberley House. His and Robert’s home.

***

Robert’s wedding day had been more than he could ever have dreamt of. His breath had caught in his throat as he saw how handsome Marco looked walking down the aisle towards him with his sister on his arm. And he would never forget the moment when he finally placed the ring on Marco’s finger, looking deep into his beautiful amber-green eyes. The wedding breakfast had been splendid, but Robert had been impatient to be alone with Marco. They had been apart for far too long and he was burning and aching for his wonderful Omega.

But now they were nearly home and he rejoiced to see how Marco’s eyes shone as he looked out of the carriage window, still nestled snugly on his Alpha’s lap. The entire household was lined up outside the main entrance to welcome the master of the house home with his new husband. Despite his desperate need to be alone with his Omega, Robert was proud of the way his Marco took the time to speak to every member of their household, making their acquaintance.

Finally they were alone. Robert had asked for a light supper to be brought up to his … no to their bedroom. It had been a long day for both of them and he knew that they wouldn’t want to be disturbed once Marco was naked in his arms. After the plates were cleared away, warm water for them to wash was brought up.

Robert made to stand up, but Marco stopped him with a smile, gently pushing him back against the chair. He watched in amazement as Marco slowly undressed in front of him, peeling off his tight black jacket and trousers, unbuttoning his shirt agonisingly slowly, teasing and tempting Robert with glimpses of his body, easing his undergarments down. He was breathing hard by the time Marco stood naked before him, his pale skin gleaming in the candlelight. And he couldn’t suppress his soft groans as Marco washed himself in front of him, rivulets of water running tantalisingly down his skin. He was longing to touch Marco by now, but he knew that his time would come.

Marco dried himself before walking over to him, holding out a hand to help his Alpha to his feet. Robert growled lustfully deep in his throat as Marco started to undress him, his breath hitching as the Omega’s fingers brushed over his bare skin. He knew that Marco was every bit as aroused as he was. He could see it. He could smell it. But his husband was right. This was a precious moment, one not to be rushed merely to sate their lust. And so he stood there naked and proud, voicing his pleasure and his enjoyment as Marco carefully washed and dried him.

Although he was the Alpha, Robert wasn’t quite sure what to do next. Making love to his Omega mate for the first time in their marital bed had to be special, but he didn’t know what Marco wanted. But the gleam in Marco’s eyes told him that the Omega knew exactly what he needed. So he let Marco lead him over to their big, comfortable bed, pull back the covers and urge him to lie down.

Like everything else today, this felt like the most beautiful dream as Marco knelt over him and bent down to kiss him. He was surrounded by Marco’s gorgeous scent, which filled his nostrils and flooded his senses. They had washed with plain water and, far from masking his Omega’s amazing scent, the washing away of all impurities had made his mate’s aroma richer and stronger. Robert was sure that he wasn’t imagining it; Marco really did smell sweeter and more intoxicating than ever before.

He hadn’t known what he expected Marco to do next, but it certainly hadn’t been this. Marco knelt upright over his hips, reaching behind him to take Robert’s achingly hard manhood in one hand, sliding it between his thighs and buttocks where his Omega was soft, wet and slippery with slick. The sensation of his heated, sensitive flesh being stimulated by Marco’s slick-wet skin was quite simply exquisite.

Robert wasn’t at all embarrassed to hear himself mewl as Marco started to ease himself back onto him, welcoming his Alpha into his body, a hand on Robert’s chest making it clear that he wanted his mate to do nothing more than just lie there and enjoy their wedding night.

And Robert did indeed enjoy this very much. He enjoyed watching Marco’s face as he felt his Alpha filling him deep inside, chasing away the longing and the aching and the emptiness within him from their long weeks apart. It felt wonderful beyond words to feel himself being caressed and encased by his Omega’s perfect hot, tight, velvety-wet channel. And nothing could have prepared him for how amazing Marco moving up and down on top of him would look and feel. Marco was magnificent, proud and unashamed, giving and taking pleasure.

His Omega shimmered golden in the flickering candlelight, soft light playing over his torso and the strong muscles of his thighs driving his movements, highlighting the light sheen of sweat glimmering on his skin. The feeling of Marco around him coupled with the sight of his mate stroking himself to his climax tore loud growls of arousal from his throat. Marco was glorious. Marco was his. His mate. His husband.

Robert could never be sure whether it was the rapturous expression on Marco’s face as he found his release or the delicious stimulation from his Omega clenching and spasming round him that sent him over the edge, consummating their marriage bond deep inside his beloved mate.

Marco collapsed on top of him afterwards, relaxed and sweaty, burying his face in the crook of Robert’s neck, nuzzling at his mating bite while the Alpha stroked his back tenderly.

‘Happy?’ asked Robert after a while.

‘Yes, incredibly happy,’ answered Marco. ‘I love you, Robert. My Alpha. My mate. My husband. My everything.’

‘I love you every bit as much, Marco. I love you with all my heart, my beloved Omega. My mate. My husband.’

He felt a puff of breath against his skin as Marco sighed in contentment. But he had to smile at Marco’s next words.

‘I hope that you still have plenty of stamina, my Alpha. For I fear that that is not going to be enough to completely satisfy me. Not after so long apart. Not on our wedding night.’


	8. Epilogue

Marco stretched happily before snuggling himself back down against the heap of thick, soft, feather-stuffed pillows he was leaning against. Robert had insisted that nothing but the very finest bedding available in the entire kingdom was good enough for his mate. His Alpha’s constant fussing had made Marco smile, but he hadn’t objected when Robert had insisted that he needed to rest, that he needed to recover his strength. The crib next to their bed was empty, however that didn’t cause Marco one moment’s concern. For of course their baby daughter wasn’t sleeping in her crib, but in her adoring papa’s arms.

He had been prepared to fight with his husband, to insist on being allowed to bring up their daughter himself, not to be forced to hand their child over to a nurse as happened in so many aristocratic Alpha families. But he hadn’t needed to. Robert had never considered doing anything else. And if they need help, there was a whole household ready and willing to take care of little Clarinda. Robert had been quite clear that the only reason that he had engaged a nursery nurse was to stop everyone else arguing over who had the right to look after the newest mistress of Pemberley if needed be.

Marco hadn’t expected Robert to be such an active father and he watched the two of them together now, his daughter cradled in his husband’s arms, savouring this moment. The two of them looked just so beautiful together, so perfect. Now Marco really had everything he had ever dreamed of and never truly believed that he would have.

Robert turned to him, sensing that he was awake, a huge smile on his face.

‘I hope you feel rested, darling. I am afraid that Clarinda is hungry again. She’s been sucking frustratedly on my fingers for these past minutes.’

‘Of course,’ Marco smiled back, propping himself up on a pile of pillows. Robert nestled their daughter tenderly in his arms before curling himself up next to them. The next few minutes were quiet and peaceful, perfectly peaceful.

Once Clarinda was sleeping contentedly in his arms, Marco leaned his head back against Robert’s shoulder, wanting this perfect moment to last forever.

‘You don’t mind that our first child is a girl, do you?’ he asked. ‘I know that personally it makes no difference to you, but I know how much Pemberley means to you, how seriously you take your responsibilities to the estate.’

Robert kissed his hair. ‘How could I ever mind us having our beautiful daughter! If you want another baby and it is a boy, then there is enough money to make her secure and independent for life, so that she will never have to rely on anyone else. If not, well we will just have to be even more careful that the man who falls in love with her is worthy of our precious daughter.’

‘I pity the poor man who has to satisfy your high standards,’ Marco laughed.

But that all lay years in the future. Right now all Marco wanted to do was enjoy their time together as a new family, held close in Robert’s loving embrace with Clarinda snuffling sleepily in his arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The visualisation for this was primarily inspired by the BBC series of the novel with Colin Firth as Mr Darcy. It will even include a homage to one of the best known scenes in the BBC dramatisation that did not take place in the book.
> 
> The book was published in 1813 which is around when most adaptations tend to be set. The dances, fashion and ball ettiquette in this fic date from around that period and this story should be imagined as taking place in Regency England. I have, however, chose to use their real names but avoid using Robert and Thomas's family names. 
> 
> Robert had to be Mr Darcy. Marco is playing the role of Elizabeth Bennet. Thomas was a perfect Mr Bingley. Marco's unnamed sister is Jane Bennet. Mr Wickham will be referred to, but I haven't 'cast' someone as him as I try and avoid using real people as negative characters.


End file.
